Pretty Cure Wiki:Rules
Before you read through this page, be sure to look at the main Fandom Community Guidelines and memorize them. This is a wikia community of a franchise aimed at young children, and a fair amount of our users are teenagers. Be careful and respectful in interaction with them and don't post content unappropriate for underage users. Furthermore, the main characters in this show are very young as well. Posting porn or shock talk/images of them is forbidden and will get you blocked immediately. This wiki also had problems with homophobic and transphobic users before, an offense that leads to quick and, depending on the offense, long bans. This includes the comment sections and the forums. Don't confuse an opinion (such as "I don't like mayonnaise") with spreading hate and intimidating other users and thus, don't call it your "opinion" as well. This wiki has a couple of simple rules that might not be applied for other wikis, but are in this. This page describes the rules, explaining how it works and the reasons behind them. They are then followed by the consequences of not following these rules. If you want regular rules, here they are: Fandom Community Policy. Some notifications before starting: #It goes without saying that regular wiki rules, like copyright infringement and peace between members, applies to this wiki, as well. This page merely adds in other rules for this specific wiki and other small rules that are continuously broken. #Do not reply your comments in this page. If you have anything you do not like with a rule, go to this page's talk page or a community/forum, put the title of the rule you do not like as the message title, and write your comment there. If other people have other arguments about the same rule, it would save space to just add in that message, while showing that your argument is something different. If suggesting new rules or changing rules, please make titles that imply this. #Rules can be added or removed, depending on reactions upon these rules and suggestions. #Only the administrators, presently User:Walking On Sunshine, User:CureHibiki, User:LeahCCinnamon and User:Shadowneko, may change the rules unless they give permission to others. Rules Pretty Cure is Pretty Cure, neither Precure nor PreCure This was the first official translation of the word "Precure", which was long revealed to be a simplified version of "Pretty Cure". While they have gone back to their words in the recent years, Pretty Cure is still the official translation and shall be used whenever mentioned in articles and used as article titles. Editors do not need to follow this rule in talk pages or forums, but when writing articles, this rule is applied. Each season of the Pretty Cure series is self contained With every year comes another season of Pretty Cure that has little or nothing to do with the one before it. Once a series ends there is no next episode and there is no previous episode of the new series. The only exception to this rule are the sequels since they use the same characters as the previous season. Follow the official title If a season or a media's title includes a music note, exclamation mark or stars, the article title will use them if they are found and it is possible to copy and paste them. While this means extra work when linking said articles, it is to follow the title given. Japanese titles of seasons, games, movies, characters shall remain untranslated Example: :If a movie is titled Futari wa Purikyua: Kibou no Mizu, it would be translated to "We Two are Pretty Cure: Water of Hope". However, there are so many varities of the translations, others might think it is "Futari wa Pretty Cure: Hope Water", "We Are PreCure: Hope's Water", etc. The reason behind this is the many varieties of translations. This is even worse with the actual Pretty Cure movie subtitles, that are longer and not that simple and can have a variety of translations (take Pretty Cure All Stars DX as an example; the first movie had such a wide variety of possibilities that either did not make sense in English but was correct translation or made sense in English but was not a direct translation). If we were to use translated subtitles as article titles, we would have to come with a ridiculous amount of redirects, and even then it would be complicated if we decided to change the article title to another translation, thus changing all the redirects, too. It is much easier to just using the Japanese versions to avoid these un-needed troubles. If a full name is officially in the Japanese order (*family name* *given name*), it shall follow said order A girl born and raised in Japan is named Misumi Nagisa there. If she had been in a European or American country, people would refer to her as Nagisa Misumi, because that is how we do it here. However, in this wiki, she will be named Misumi Nagisa regardless of the wiki's language, and her article title will be named as such, as well as other times her full name is written. Most of the directors, voice actors/actresses, artists and others are Japanese and have Japanese names. As such, they will follow the same pattern by having their family name first, followed by their given name. Use proper grammar If you have trouble with spelling or using grammar, then please write the intended article on Word or another program that will notify you of grammar or spelling mistakes so you can correct them. Also try to add some spacing here and there if you see that the synopsis is a block of text. If you write with bad grammar more than you don't or misuse capital letters, then your edits will be undone or changed. If you're unsure, try to contact an admin or one of the content moderators (currently User:FairySina, User:0Kimiko0 and User:CureLightning) if they can proofread your edits. Don't create articles containing little to no information Often, we get spammers who create articles just for the sake of creating them. Some of these are directly copied from Wikipedia. If this happens, the article will be deleted, and the creator will get a warning. Do not use fan-pictures/image policy This happens every so often, despite it being in the official rules because of copyright infringement. Regardless of how well the fan-picture is compared to official images, they shall not be used. Any screenshot images with subtitles must not be used. Please use raws or turn off the subtitles whenever possible. Try to avoid low quality and .jpg screenshots and turn your screenshot settings on your media player to make .png screenshots to avoid a .jpg's lossy compression. Private galleries are allowed to post fanart for show only/discussion but any copyright violations will be deleted immediately and also any "orphaned" or unused pictures will be deleted on sight. Also please remember that this is not an imageboard or a file dump so you should not just keep adding random pictures and/or all of the pictures in a given animation sequence! If you want to replace low quality .jpg images from older episode or movie pages with a higher quality .png image, you can remove the jpg images from the page and put them in a list on admin User:LeahCCinnamon's message wall, and she will mass delete them. As .jpg can only be replaced by .jpg and not by .png, you will have to upload the png and someone has to delete the jpg. Filenames For images and sound files, please keep in mind that they need a proper filename to be found with the search function and to be easily sorted in episode and character galleries. Always include the abbreviation used on episode pages if it's an episode screenshot. For example, a screenshot from episode 15 of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode should contain the text "KKPCALM15" or "KKPCALM 15" in its filename. If a specific character is depicted on the image or screenshot, try to include their names. Captions If you upload new images to a gallery, always include a caption text that decribes what is happening on the image. Please be formal and don't make up your own plot or dialogue. Video policy Adding youtube videos is allowed but with a few provisions: *They must be related to the article: If you are trying to show a song or a Pretty Cure attack for example. *Videos must be placed so that they do not interfere with the general flow of the article *If a video is deleted or removed from Youtube it must also be removed from the wiki and possibly replaced *Posting links to full episode fansubs or links to illegal streaming sites that show them in the articles is not allowed however you can use things like Crunchyroll, Hulu and Funmation for reference. *All clips must be of the original JP version to avoid any and all copyright violations Trivia Recently we had a lot of trouble with people adding unnecessary trivia, especially on character pages. The rules for trivia are 1. It shouldn't be obvious. 2. Behind the scenes stuff about the development of a character or a show or their reception is the most interesting. Include sources 3. No comparisons with other shows based on superficial stuff. Actual references are fine but because a Cure character has the same hair colour as an Aikatsu character doesn't mean there's any relation. 4. No outright speculation. Look at the rules and remove uninteresting trivia from character and episode pages to help keep the wiki clean. Only add trivia if they follow the above rules. In the first place, please focus on different aspects of articles instead of trivia first. If you are unsure what to help with aside of trivia, please look at this forum thread. Consequences If you do not follow these rules, these are the consequences, ranked from least to most serious. Clean-up If you have made a smaller mess with only small or trivial mistakes, those mistakes will be redone with no warnings or other consequences. It will also happen with bigger mistakes should the cleaner think that the editor in question does not seem like he or she will make the same mistake. Everyone can be cleaners, as long as they follow rules above and can use proper grammar. If, in cases, edits must be done by administrators, please contact said admin, with a message title saying the request (Example: You need a page to be deleted, title your message with "Deletion Request" or similar), so that he or she will immediately know what it is about and can therefore be as immediate as possible. Warning If rules are continuously broken, or broken majorly, the editor in question will get a warning by either another editor or an administrator. Everyone can give others warnings, as long as the reason behind the warning is reasonable and formal, with neither rude comments nor insults (this usually goes without saying). If, by any chance, someone complains about their warnings, the administrator or a third editor should be contacted and put into the case. If the warnings are continuously ignored, the warners can contact the administrator to be put into the case with a message title saying the request. Ban The most serious consequence. If the user in question continuously break rules, ignores eventual warnings and does not give any reasonable excuse or argument to do so, he or she will be banned for an unknown amount of time from the Pretty Cure Wiki. After the banned time is over, the user can choose to come back or keep distance. Category:Policy